Anabella
Anabella is a 5-year-old girl who looks like a flamingo. She is nearly 6.Qubo archive: "Anabella is a 5 year old girl (almost 6) who looks like a flamingo." She is one of the 6 main protagonists in Doki. Anabella is the loving little sister and the youngest of the group and is the most-watched and innocent. The beauty of being with herself is in her unpredictable and exciting nature, her vision of the world and her understanding of people. She is original and humanitarian, but does not shy away from emotional expression. Such a good side might show that she is on an unpredictable and dependable side, not only because she can be happy every time she meets the group, but because sometimes it is impossible to know how she reacts to anything else that other people do. Personality Sweet, funny and persistently upbeat - Anabella is the kind of girl you'd want at your birthday party. At five, she's a touch younger than many of her friends, with a wide-eyed wonder that could charm the prickles off a cactus. Her heart is an open book - which makes her a delightful friend, but terrible at keeping secrets. Knowing she can be naive, Doki is especially protective of her, but Anabella relies on all of her friends for advice and support. In return she gives them unstinting friendship and trust. Always happy and loving, she tends to daydream and can easily get distracted by anything beautiful or unusual. She can be sensitive, and she often expresses her emotions by dancing. Anabella has a free spirit, and is open and adventurous, just like the other members of Team Doki. About Anabella Anabella is the most emotional and reactive of the group. Because she is young, even the smallest discovery is greeted with the biggest and most enthusiastic response - or the most timid, depending on her comfort level. Oto is sometimes reluctant to go on adventures because he dislikes surprises - but Anabella is more apt to actually feel nervous or afraid. Her friends always manage to convince her to go anyway, and face her fears - and with their encouragement she's usually able to do just that. Anabella sees beauty everywhere, even in the simplest things. When she visits other countries she's always struck by the local art, architecture and traditional costumes, and these things often inspire her own art projects. Sometimes, inspiration strikes so suddenly that she has to stop and use her sketchbook or modeling clay on the spot! As the acknowledged 'artist' of the team, Anabella takes it upon herself to create an EXPEDITION STICKER at the end of every trip - a little souvenir for everyone to stick in their Expedition Passports, to remember the day. Her other artwork can be wildly creative, using any material that comes to hand to make stunning sculptures or surprising collages. In short, her specialty is the VISUAL ARTS... and to some extent, DANCE. Anabella is the most feminine of the girls in the team. Her favorite accessory is a pink tutu, because it makes her feel like a ballerina - so pretty, graceful and grown-up. Like Fico, she also loves an audience, and takes any opportunity to put on a show or just join one! Whether she's whirling with the Dervishes in Istanbul or trying her hand at mime, Anabella puts her heart and soul into her performances. It's onstage that she feels most confident. Family Relatives Anabella lives with her grandmother, aunts, father, mother, and three older sisters. As her elder siblings are too old for dress-up and pretend, Anabella is grateful that her friends are happy to play these games with her, and she looks up to her sisters, and hopes to become as graceful and elegant as they are. Quotes General * "Ooh! That's so pretty!" (several episodes) * "Ooh! It's SOOOOO beautiful!!" (some episodes) * "This thing is SOOOOO pretty, I can't take my eyes off of it!" (a few episodes) * "(humming) La-la-la! La-la-la!" (singing/humming to herself, a few episodes) * "All pretty things cost money!" (a few episodes) * "OH, NO!!! This is terrible!!!" (despaired or shocked; very few episodes) * "Thank you very ''much!" (appreciated, a few episodes) * "Ooh! This makes me ''REALLY happy!!" (seeing something that makes her happy, a few episodes) * "Yay!" (happy or excited; a few episodes) * "Oh! That's so cute!" (some episodes) * "Wheeeee!!!" (overjoyed; some episodes) * "Hooray!!" (happy; some episodes) Episodic Quotes * "(amazed) Ooooh! Look at the pink sand!" (Brave Knight Fico) * "Ooh! That looks pretty! Now, everyone will be able to see it!" (Catch a Falling Star) * "Ooh! Paris is SO ''pretty." (Team Doki's Bike Challenge) * "Well, I know you've never seen expedition stickers like ''these -- I drew them on toquilla leaves." (Doki's Egg Experiment) * "(singsong) Expedition stickers, everyone! (normally) I put Fico's ducks on it!" (Fico's Floaties) * "(with a noble manner) I'm Princess Anabella! (happily, but with the same manner, to Doki) Want to be my knight in shining armor?" (A Knight to Remember) * "Great idea!!" (Doki's Desert Discovery) * "I'll turn off the dancing one." (Robot Rampage) * "You know -- chocolate ice cream is pretty good, too!" (The World's Favorite Flavor) * "Who wants expedition stickers?" (The World's Favorite Flavor) * "Maybe YOU should wish on a falling star... like they do in my book! Do you think there are really falling stars?" (Catch a Falling Star) * "I can't believe I'm going to see "The Nutcracker" ballet in Moscow! I've seen it every Christmas, but not in Moscow!!" (The Nutcracker? Sweet!) * "(chuckles) Thank you! Now all I need is a castle." (Castles and Monsters) * "(to Bud) Good thing your next lesson is (singsong) first aid." (The Bushwhack Way) * "(counts each clover) 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3 -- (in despair) Nothing but 3-LEAF CLOVERS!" (Luck of the Irish) * "It's called the "hula". It's a traditional Hawaiian dance -- your movements help tell a story! See? (she raises her arms up) This move is called 'The Shining Sun', (she sways her hands lightly, moving back and forth) and this means 'The Ocean'." (Aloha Birthday) * "WOW! I can weave a little, but YOUR hats are amazing!!!" (Doki's Egg Experiment) * "Ciao, Francesco! ("Hello, Francesco!" in Italian) Do you have the "Pizza a la Leonardo", PLEASE? (she and Francesco do their secret hand-shake elbow-bump greeting) Ha ha ha!" (Oto-nardo da Vinci) * "Ooh! I can't wait to see all those party balloons!" (Ups and Downs) * "WHOA!!! Look at them go!!" (Ups and Downs) * "Oooooh! (while tap dancing) A MYSTERY!!!" (Doki's Desert Discovery) * "Yeah! I LOVE a parade!" (Stuck on Carnival) * "Thank you." (Team Doki: From Past to Present) * "(finishes telling the story) And Team Doki went on lots and lots of expeditions... happily ever after!" (Team Doki: From Past to Present) * "(singing) And Doki brings us together." (during the song "We're Friends Through and Through", in Team Doki: From Past to Present) * "Fico!!! Are you alright??" (Fire Team Doki) * "Ooooh! It looks like another world here." (Fico's Fossil) * "Ooh, yes! It's a great story!" (The Nutcracker? Sweet!) * "You're so lucky. I'd LOVE to be a dancing snowflake!" (The Nutcracker? Sweet!) * "(scared at a mouse stealing the ball from Fico's paddle ball) Ugh!" (Doki's Desert Discovery) * "The Birds of Paradise in New Guinea do. My dance teacher said so! If I was like the Bird of Paradise, I imagine it must be VERY GRACEFUL!!" (she pirouettes) (Shake a Tail Feather) * "Ooooh!!! DUCKIES!!!" (Fico's Hot Bath) * "Can we solve the way out, NOW?! I really have to go to THE BATHROOM!!!" (The Amazing Maze) * "Higher, a little higher, a little higher... perfect!" (The Big Picture) * (following Gabi and Doki) "And now my paintings will last forever!" (The Big Picture) * "(to Gabi, when Fico is almost about to spray her with water) WAIT!! I've seen this color before -- in the cave. Maybe it's the SAME STUFF that the cave painters use!" (The Big Picture) * (dances the Irish jig while trying Irish jig shoes) "They DO sound nice!!" (Luck of the Irish) * "(surprisingly with joy) You're right!!!" (Luck of the Irish) * "I'm trying to find this bird's owner. (carelessly, as Magenta's cage shakes off and Magenta flies away) Oops!" (Doki and the Dholki) * "A-hem! (sternly, while still angry) I think YOU'VE done ENOUGH CRACKING for one day, Doki!! I bet Naz fixes my tea set!" (Mosaic Madness) * "You mean... connect the DUCKS? (laughs)" (Fico's Floaties) * "It's OK. I'll just fold some more paper boats! Origami is fun." (Doki's Canal Race) * "Fico! It's just origami. (laughs)" (Doki's Canal Race) * "(laughs with giddiness) No fair!! I didn't even see you coming!" (Hide and Seek) * "(to Team Doki) YES! In fact, (with some humor) I'm already HIDDEN..." (Hide and Seek) * (finishes the sentence after the rest of the Team are surprised) "...in my Expedition Sticker. (singsong) Try to find me!" (Hide and Seek) * "(to the Team) Right!! (chuckles) Now try to find me FOR REAL!" (Hide and Seek) * "(squeals with delight) EEEEEEE! This will be THE BEST EXPEDITION EVER!!!" (Think Pink) * "Gabi! That's not what she was meant for!" (Testing Team Doki) * "(sincerely) Well, OK. I believe you, Fico. (joyfully) Come and get your tomatoes! La Tomatina is BACK ON!!!" (No Foolin' Fico) * "(humming while tap dancing) La-la-la-la-la... La-la-la... La-la-la..." (Doki's Desert Discovery) * "Yay! This is fun!" (Fico's Floaties) * (following Oto) "And he's Doki's hero!" (The Bushwhack Way) * "The storm is starting!!! We'd better get my camera undercover!" (Fixed in a Flash) * "Wheeeeee!!! Capoeira is just like ballet, only completely ''different! (''chuckles)" (Doki Rocks Rio) * "ME??!!" (Catch a Falling Star) * "(with happiness, to the team) You're right!! It did!!!" (Catch a Falling Star) * "(to Fico) Thanks! Hee hee hee! (to the team) But YOU guys all helped. That's why I put us all on the Expedition Sticker!" (Catch a Falling Star) Appearance Anabella is a hot pink flamingo with a light pink tutu. She has pigtails on the top of her head. She has white eyes with black pupils, orange legs and a yellow beak. Anabella's Bag Anabella's bag is a purple carry-on bag with pink hearts. In Other Languages Voice Actors Anabella is voiced by Katie Grant since 2013. International Voice Actors Trivia * Anabella is possibly the youngest member of Team Doki, hence her naivety and emotionality. * In the double-length episode "Doki Rocks Rio", she can play the keyboard. * As revealed in "The Nutcracker? Sweet!", Anabella's favorite holiday of the year is Christmas and her favorite ballet and story is The Nutcracker. * Some confuse her tutu with a pink skirt. * Most of Anabella's emotionality, expressions, naiviety and/or actions are played simultaneously with instrumental piccolo underscore jingles (mostly, sometimes flute underscore jingles), especially when Anabella says something that may relate with her feelings. This may be seen and heard in most episodes, particularly the ones from Season 1 and 2. * In "Brave Knight Fico" and "On the Silk Road", her voice sounds like an average young girl, but after these stories onwards, her voice becomes cuter to match her young age and naivety and sounds exactly like a 5-year-old little girl. * Anabella is the only member to have a high-pitched voice. * Fans often mistake her as a teen, but she is a 5-year-old girl, despite her long neck. * Her name is sometimes misspelled as "Anabelle" or "Annabella", but it is really spelled "Anabella". * She doesn't trust the boys (Doki, Oto and Fico), after they crashed her tea party set, only once in "Mosaic Madness". * Some mistake her as an ostrich or emu. Gallery General Concept Art Discovery Kids Shorts 5bafcbb1554c7f08176ec06e.png|Anabella's vector in Discovery Kids Other Pictures Series DOKI.jpeg|Anabella, second from right, with the other members of the team. Welcome Back to Doki!.JPG Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Anabella 001.png IMG 3849.PNG|She respects the boundaries of the group, hence being the most emotional of the team. 45b_Chasing_Unicorns.jpg|"I'd never thought I get to see a REAL unicorn... and EVEN RESCUE ONE!" Doki hot 1.png Anabella Bubble Gum.png|Anabella's Gum Fico flute.png|Anabella may not like Fico's silly attempt to make the crabs follow him. Discovery Kids Shorts anabella in school.png|"Sometimes in classes, while my teacher talks to me, my feet always move me!" Friends cheer.png|Friends cheer for Anabella anabella hugs fico.png|Anabella hugs Fico. alert anabella.png anabella's coat.png|Anabella in her winter attire, in "An Ice Adventure". Development Artwork Screen-Shot-2015-09-22-at-11.50.28-AM 1 1106.jpg|Anabella's concept art DkiEL1hW4AMqMmr.jpg|Anabella's concept art 2 References es:Anabella Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Team Doki Category:Girls Category:Flamingoes